All Screwed Up
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: My eight friends and I get sucked into the game of FFX2. I've beaten the game many times, but now, it all seems different. Somehow, our pressence here has screwed up the storyline. And YRP is out of commission! How will we get home now, if ever? REWROTE
1. The Entrance

Disclaimer: No I do not and won't ever own the rights to Final Fantasy X-2 or another Final Fantasy ever. They belong to Square-Enix. I just play the games and write fanfiction.

**All Screwed Up**  
**Prologue: The Entrance**

It was a beautiful day in Surrey. The skies were blue, the sun was out, and everything was peaceful. At least until…

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted the voice of a seventeen year old girl at her younger brother.

"USE CRIPPLE!" her younger brother ordered, jumping up and down from behind the sofa in excitement.

The girl paused her game and turned toward him with a glare fixed on her face. "Ivrin, a Dark Knight doesn't have 'Cripple', you fool! And I'm definitely not using it against Vegnagun!" she told him firmly before turning around and continuing her game.

"Then use black sky!" He told her, towering over her, obviously loving the fact that he was taller in height even though they were three years apart.

"I AM!" She screeched at him as she selected the command, "Shut up and let me play my game!"

"Pfft, fine! I'm gone." Ivrin sighed as he exited the recreation room.

Yup! This was yet another typical day at the Infinity house. That girl sitting on the sofa, the one with the shoulder long chestnut hair that flows past her shoulders and the eerie Ice blue eyes that are practically glued to the television; that would be me, or at least was me. I was just a regular teenage girl who happens to be crazy about Final Fantasy. The tall boy that just left and was trying to tell me what to do was Ivrin, my little brother, though according to his appearance he might not look like it. He always thought he knew everything and tried to give me advice while I was fighting bosses, which is completely useless. You can't give a Pro tips, you know. By the way, I'm Nyaru. Nyaru Infinity.

"Nyaru! Your friends are here!" her mother called from down the hall.

"…Okay, Mom," Nyaru replied automatically.

Suddenly her mothers words registered in her mind and she dropped the console controller, "…Friends. Friends?" she repeated to herself until her face finally flashed with realization, "Oh crap! I completely forgot about the sleep over!"

"Well," a voice came from the doorway of the recreation room, "It's nice to know you eventually remembered."

Nyaru looked over to see short girl with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes standing in the doorway with a smirk.

Nyaru smiled sheepishly brushed the wavy chestnut locks from her face. "Hey Maxx. Glad you could make it."

Nyaru then quickly got up from the sofa, pulled the plug on the console and welcomed the older girl with a hug. Maxx gladly returned the hug. During which she also took the time to look over Nyaru's shoulder and spotted the Game case laying on the sofa.

Maxx scoffed, "Final Fantasy X-2 again?" releasing Nyaru from their hug and stepping into the room.

"What can I say, it's addicting." Nyaru told her simply.

"You really need to control yourself more. It's only a game." Maxx reminded her with a tone of warning.

"That's just what the matrix wants you to think." A young man with brown spiky hair that was streaked a bright red told them as he entered the room.

The two girls recognized him as their friend Miroku. He was nicknamed 'Miroku' because he, as well as everyone else, believed he has the same personality as the Monk from the popular Japanese Anime "Inu Yasha". Miroku was followed by three others. One was a girl with short red hair with large brown eyes and a cute smile by the name of Momo. The second person was a tall and slim yet athletic young man with short brown hair and shining blue eyes. His name was Adam. And last but not least was Jakob. He tallest of the group, with long dark hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck, chocolate brown eyes and a smirk on his lips. Nyaru shuddered when she met his eyes.

"Sup?" greeted Adam, bringing Nyaru back to reality.

"Not too much." Nyaru smiled weakly.

"Nyaru forgot about our sleep over weekend and was playing Final Fantasy X-2, AGAIN." Maxx told the others.

"Jeez, how many times is that now?" Momo asked.

"I believe this is her 125th time playing that game." Jakob thought aloud, pretending to stroke a non-existent beard.

"126th!" Nyaru corrected him.

The five guests gave Nyaru an odd look.

"…WHAT?" Nyaru demanded in exasperation.

The five of them rolled their eyes and laughed at Nyaru's expense.

"Stop picking on me," Nyaru pouted, "I'm not the only one who is obsessed about a video game, or should I say, video game character."

Nyaru elbowed Miroku in the ribs as he was staring at a picture of Leblanc in the Final Fantasy X-2 booklet.

"Give me that!" Momo said irritably, snatching the booklet from Miroku's hands.

"HEY! I was studying that!" Miroku protested.

"Studying or drooling over?" Nyaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't they one and the same?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"No." Maxx said as she cuffed him in the back of the head with her open hand.

"So, what shall we now?" Jakob asked with a laugh.

"How about little 'Miss Forgetful' goes and brings our sleeping bags in here and sets them up for us?" Maxx suggested.

"Sounds good," Momo agree with a laugh.

"Hey! No fair!" Nyaru protested, hunching over hopelessly.

"Hey, you are the one who forgot about us, so… Chop! Chop! Hop to it!" Maxx smirked and pushed Nyaru out the door and closed it behind her.

"Hee, hee, hee!" Momo exclaimed with glee, "Let's see how far she's gotten!" she said as she rushed to the console and pressed the "on" button.

"I'm playing!" Jakob proclaimed as he grabbed the controller.

"Hey! No fair! I'm playing!" Momo told him and she reached for the controller in his hand.

"Hey, you snooze you loose," Jakob laughed as he held the controller out of her reached.

The Television screen suddenly turned white and began to buzz. The four of them began to look at it suspiciously.

"Damn it, Miroku, your perverted-ness broke the Television!" Jakob joked.

"HEY!" Miroku shot him a playful glare.

Suddenly the screen turned black and in large white letters it wrote:

Game-Plus?

Yes

Or

No.

"Ahh, cool! Let's play a game!" Momo exclaimed excitedly.

"That's odd," Maxx mused, "I've seen the Game plus menu many times before, and that screen never came up."

"Who cares, I just want to see Yuna dance!" Miroku smiled to himself.

"You sound like Brother," Momo laughed.

"We should warn his sister and cousins then," Jakob whispered to Maxx.

"HEY! I heard that!" Miroku glared at Jakob.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Hey guys, what's all the laughter about?" Nyaru's voice came from the doorway as she entered the room, "Look who's here!"

Nyaru entered the room with three others. The shortest was Natalee. She had long brown hair, brilliant pale green eyes and was the same age as Maxx. The second was Sekaya, young oriental girl with long raven hair and dark eyes. The last person to enter the room was Hamster, A cheerful young man with mousy hair and smiling brown eyes.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Nyaru shouted as she spotted the television screen, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she demanded, approaching the TV.

"We didn't do anything!" Momo told me.

"All we did was turn the console on and it ended up like this!" Maxx explained.

"But how can you turn it on when the console is unplugged?" Sekaya pointed to the cord that was still on the floor where Nyaru had left it.

The nine friends all turned to the TV. Suddenly, the cursor began to move on its own, switching from yes to no, over and over.

"Man! It's like we're in a Scooby Doo episode!" Hamster exclaimed watching the Phenomena.

"This is too weird." Natalee shook her head and clung to Maxx, "It's like how one of those Fan Fictions start out."

"You mean the cliché where the girl and/or boy gets sucked into their favorite video game?" Sekaya asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Natalee nodded.

"Look! It's slowing down!" Momo shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the TV.

They all turned to the screen again. The cursor had now slowed down just as Momo said. Until it finally stopped on… No. They all let out a sigh of relief. But just as they turned our attention away from it, the cursor then switched to…Yes. A HUGE bright light erupted from the television and the nine friends all turned back around in shock, shielding their eyes from the light. The beginning Full Motion Video for Final Fantasy X-2 began to play. But it was different… It… it looked so real! Nyaru was immediately drawn to it. She walked over to it, as if in a trance, and slowly touched the screen. Just as she touched it, a hand grabbed her by the arm and began to tug roughly. Her friends quickly jumped to her aid, grabbing onto her other arm and her shirt. She lost in the beauty, she was so far gone, that she didn't even realize… that she was pulled inside… along with her friends.

It was a beautiful day in Surrey… until we found the entrance to Spira.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Here We Go

Disclaimer: No I do not and won't ever own the rights to Final Fantasy X-2 or another Final Fantasy ever. They belong to Square-Enix. I just play the games.

**All Screwed Up **

**Chapter 1: Here We Go**

Nyaru found herself falling through and endless universe of darkness that was only lit by the neon symbols of binary code that floated past her. She was unable to breathe. She felt like every single part of her was about to break apart, or if just one atom were to give way, she would be lost forever. She was helpless. She began to feel tired… and then… sleepy. A rush of wind and color began circling around her and she soon found herself above a vast city. Nyaru screamed as began to plummet towards it. She fell further and further, but luckily she landed on top of… A giant Moogle?

"OOF!" Nyaru shouted as she landed on the soft Moogle.

Nyaru sat up, rubbed her behind and moaned in pain. She stood up groggily and held her head like she had a headache. What had just happened? She thought to herself. First she was in her Recreation Room with her friends, and now here? And where was "here"? What exactly had happened? She looked at her surroundings. She was on a dock, littered with boxes filled with who knows what. But it all seemed so unfamiliar, yet familiar in another way. It was like she had seen this place before, but had never been here. She was brought back to reality as she heard a loud groan from behind her. She spun around, regaining her awareness. There, sprawled on the ground was the large Moogle she had landed on!

"Ouch," The Moogle groaned. "Did anyone get the license plate on that Shoopuff?"

"Oh my goodness, I think I killed it!" Nyaru gasped and rushed to its side. "Are you okay, Mister…or Miss…? Uh… Oh goodness… PLEASE DON'T SUE!"

"Uh…" The Moogle sat up rubbing its head.

Nyaru let out a yelp as it pulled off its head, revealing the face of a girl about her age with short, feathered brown hair. She opened her eyes, one a dark blue and the other an emerald green.

"Oh my goodness," Nyaru exclaimed. "You look like-… But it can't be-… You're Yuna!"  
"Huh?" The girl in the Moogle suit turned her head to Nyaru, "Who are you? Do I know you?"

"I'm Nyaru. I can't believe I'm in the presence of THE Lady Yuna from Final Fantasy ten-two!" Nyaru exclaimed.

"Final, what?" Yuna asked, looking confused.

"Oh, Lady Yuna, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Nyaru smiled and shook Yuna's hand.

"Uh… Same here. I think," Yuna smiled weakly.

Suddenly Yuna's expression became horror stricken.

"Oh no! I'm supposed to be helping Rikku and Paine!" Yuna exclaimed as she tried to stand up. "OW! Ouchie," Yuna quickly fell on her back.

"What's wrong?" Nyaru asked.

"I… I think my legs are broken!" Yuna cried in pain.

Nyaru turned away from Yuna and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh crap… I must have broken her legs when I fell on her!" Nyaru whispered to herself.

Nyaru then turned back to Yuna with concern.

"Here! Let me get you to a safe place!" Nyaru offered, as she slowly dragged Yuna to a safe open area, trying not to irritate Yuna's broken legs.

Yuna moaned loudly at the pain of her broken legs. Suddenly Nyaru heard footsteps approaching them.

"What was that?" Nyaru asked herself, looking over her shoulder, and then turned back to Yuna. "I'm going to check out what that is, it could be help! In the mean time… uh… use a potion or something. I'll be right back." Nyaru assured her.

Nyaru walked through the maze of boxes and suddenly bumped into someone. Nyaru fell back on her butt from the force of the collision.

"Ow! This is not a good day for me." Nyaru whined rubbed her head.

Nyaru looked up to see a tall, thin man in blue standing over her. Nyaru gasped and began to crawl backwards until her back was against a box. The tall man had a long face with thin, slanted, dark eyes and looked very intimidating. He was completely dressed in different shades of blue, wore a strange disc-like helmet, and twirled a pair of long revolvers in his hands. He slowly walked toward her until he loomed over her once more. He bent over and stared at her straight in the face, eye to eye.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" He asked in a harsh, yet regal tone.

Nyaru swallowed hard. She spotted the familiar heart-shaped symbol with the two holes through it. She suddenly recognized this gun-slinging stranger. He was also from the game of Final Fantasy X2! He was Logos of the Leblanc Syndicate! He was her favorite character in the sphere-hunting group besides Leblanc.

"I-I… I'm cleaning!" Nyaru answered quickly with a stutter in her voice.

She dare not mess with anyone with a gun. Whether this was some kind of sick dream or not, it was best to stay out of trouble.

"I think you are lying to me," Logos smirked as he placed one of his guns in its holster and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head upward. "Dressed like that I'd say you were some sort of tourist."

Logos began to examine her face, it made Nyaru feel VERY uncomfortable. She decided to say something quickly in hopes it would persuade him to be satisfied then leave her alone.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, you got me! I'm a tourist." She said with a fake laugh. "I was trying my best to fit in but you saw right through me!"

Nyaru swore if she were an anime character there would be a huge sweat-drop would appear to add to her fake expression. Fortunately, her ploy worked and he stopped giving her that eerie look. He held out his hand to her, to offer his assistance to help her get to her feet. She took his hand and stood up. Suddenly there was a crackling sounds coming from Logos's collar.

"Hey! Logos where are you? It's show time!" a low, heavy voice crackled then disappeared with a beep.

Nyaru saw Logos roll his eyes in displeasure then turned back to her.

"Forgive, miss, but I must take my leave. Until we meet again," He smiled with a bow, then turned on his heel and ran off.

Nyaru watched as he disappeared from sight.

"…What a creep," Nyaru arched an eyebrow.

Suddenly she began to recognize her situation. The unplugged console acting wacko, the opening Full Motion Video to Final Fantasy X-2, this dock, Yuna in a Moogle suit, and Logos in the area… THIS WAS NO DREAM! No dream could feel THIS real! She was actually inside the game of FINAL FANTASY X-2! It was the only explanation. She was at the beginning of the game right after the concert. Either that or this was one vivid nightmare caused by something funky she must have eaten earlier!

"'Show time'…" Nyaru repeated the voice from the microphone's words, "That voice must have been Ormi's! This must mean they're on their way to corner Rikku and Paine! The part where Yuna has to appear on the scene and save them!" She exclaimed, and then sighed in frustration. "But the problem is she's injured thanks to me. There has got to be some way to get her back on her feet in time!"

Nyaru ran back to see Yuna still on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nyaru asked.

"If 'in excruciating pain' counts as fine, then yes," Yuna smiled weakly.

"Look, you have to get up somehow and save Rikku and Paine before those Syndicate Goons get them!" Nyaru told her.

"No potion or White magic spell can heal broken legs," Yuna explained with a sighed. "I am officially out of commission."

"Damn it, this is all my fault!" Nyaru said angrily and kicked a nearby crate. "Isn't there some way you can fight them?"

"I might not be able to fight, but you can," Yuna told her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Nyaru exclaimed.

"Have you had any experience in fighting?" Yuna asked.

"I was in karate for a while then went into kick-boxing for three years," Nyaru told her. "Why?"

"I want you to fight with Rikku and Paine, and get my garment grid back," Yuna told her.

"B-But I can't! You have t-" Nyaru stammered.

"I am in no state to save my friends. Please, just do this for me," Yuna pleaded.

"Aww, damn it, fine!" Nyaru sighed.

Yuna reached into her pouch and pulled out a series of Garment Grids and Dress-Spheres and held them out to Nyaru.

"Here. Choose a Garment Grid and choose a dress-sphere you want to use." She said as Nyaru took them.

"Are you sure you're going be alright on your own?" Nyaru asked.

"Don't worry, I'll just contact Brother. He'll get me out of here in no time," Yuna smiled cheerfully.

Nyaru smiled weakly as she remembered Brother would jump off the summit of Mt. Gagazet for Yuna.

"Alright. Please, don't try to move it will only make the injury worse, and watch Brother's hands. You don't know what he'll pull," Nyaru told her as she ran off.

"Umm… Okay, whatever that means," Yuna smiled oddly as Nyaru disappeared from site.

Nyaru ran through the docks searching for Rikku and Paine. Soon she heard familiar voices from up ahead.

"Hey, you run too fast!"

"You're too slow little girl."

Nyaru ran into the next area and looked around the corner. There was Logos right in front of her with his back turned. In the distance she could see two girls about her age.

"Rikku and Paine," Nyaru gasped. "I actually found them!"

"Show's over! Bwa ha, ha!" A large man walked into view.

"That's Ormi," Nyaru whispered to herself, "Wow he looks bigger in person!"

Nyaru looked down at the various garment grids and dress-spheres. She had to choose quickly. This would take some extreme tactical thinking!

"Enie Menie Minie Moe…" Nyaru whispered to herself.

"This way," Paine's voice could be heard.

"DAMN IT! I HAVE NO TIME!" Nyaru shouted at herself.

Nyaru selected the Supreme Light and a Samurai Dress-sphere and placed the rest in her pocket. Suddenly the Garment Grid began to glow and Nyaru's T-shirt and Jeans disappeared and were replaced by a long black robe embroidered with gold lily designs closed with a red sash, and black tights. Silver armor covered her thighs and shins, and she wore black sandals upon her feet, and a black samurai helmet with her long hair tied up under it. She had bandages from wrists to her elbows, from her ankles to her knees, and around her chest. In her hand was a long straight blade Katana. Nyaru looked at herself in the reflection in her sword.

"Gawd, I look stupid," She scoffed.

Nyaru quickly took off the helmet, tossed it aside and let her hair down, then looked into the blade once more.

"Much better," She smiled at her reflection. "Now it's time to kick some arse!"

Nyaru ran out from her hiding place and reached into the hidden pocket in her robe. She pulled out several Fireworks, lit them quickly and she tossed them at the feet of the two goons pursuing the two girls. The Fireworks exploded one by one, causing the henchmen to stop and dodge the explosions, looking quite silly as it seemed like they were dancing. Once the explosions stopped, Logos and Ormi turned their attention to Nyaru. Nyaru flicked her hair back and ran toward them with her sword out in front of her. Before she could collide with the two henchmen, she dug her Katana into the ground and pole-vaulted over the two of them, taking the sword with her. She landed in front of Rikku and Paine, turned around and pointed her sword at the two henchmen.

"Who the hell are you?" Paine asked.

Nyaru turned back to look at her smiled sheepishly. "I'm a person who has a lot of spare time."

"Wow that's a long name." Rikku giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Logos asked with a smirk. "Couldn't stay away from me for long?"

"Eww! In your dreams, Slim-Jim! I'm just here to get back Yuna's garment grid and clean up trash like you!" Nyaru told him.

"Bwa ha, ha, ha! Slim Jim." Ormi laughed.

"Shut up, you pinhead." Logos snarled.

"Yunie sent you?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah," Nyaru nodded.

"Where is she?" Paine asked.

"Uh… She had an accident. She'll be taken care of," Nyaru told them. "Now, let's take care of these goons!"

Nyaru turned away and was about to charge and Logos and Ormi when suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nyaru heard a crash from behind her. She twirled around to see a pile of people landed on Rikku and Paine.

"Ow, you foolish malcontent, you should be more careful of your surroundings! You could have hurt me by me landing on you!" A familiar voice came from the pile of people.

"Jakob?" Nyaru exclaimed.

"Nyaru?" The dark haired young man sat up holding his head.

"What are you doing here?" Nyaru walked over to the pile of people.

"We could ask you the same thing." A Raven-haired girl crawled out from the pile of people.

"Sekaya!" Nyaru smiled.

"Maybe it's the concussion, but I think I'm in between two women." Another voice said with a laugh.

"Miroku get off of me!" A shouted another voice.

"Ugh, I better be able to still skate after this, or someone's going to pay."

"Eww! That better be a pencil poking me!"

"I can see little Sephiroths dancing around."

"Cush!"

"Miroku! Maxx! Adam! Momo! Natalee! Hamster! You're here too! You're all here!" Nyaru smiled.

"Yeah, but where is here?" Sekaya asked, "And what's with those two in Syndicate Cosplay?"

"They aren't cosplayers, Sekaya." Nyaru told her.

"Then what are they? They look really dorky." Momo giggled.

"Hey!" Ormi and Logos retorted in unison.

"Guys, we are in Spira!" Nyaru told them.

"We stepped in what?" Adam asked.

"Nyaru, are you suggesting we got sucked in a video game?" Maxx asked.

"Maxx, I'm not suggesting. I'm telling you, we are in the game of Final Fantasy!" Nyaru smiled.

"Final Fantasy seven?" Natalee asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, actually, we're in Final Fantasy ten-two, Nat," Maxx told her.

"Aww, no Sephiroth?" Natalee asked.

"No Sephiroth," Maxx, Adam and Nyaru said at the same time.

Natalee pouted. "Aww, this sucks."

"Don't worry Nat, there's still Baralai," Maxx told her.

Nat's face brightened. "BARALAI! YAY!"

"So, if we are in FF X-2, then where is YRP?" Hamster asked.

"Well, Yuna isn't here because I accidentally landed on her and broke her legs, so I'm filling in right now," Nyaru told them.

"That explains your outfit, but what about Rikku and Paine?" Momo asked.

"Well they were here a minute ago…" Nyaru thought to herself.

"OWIE! My legs!" a voice shouted from behind the group.

The Group turned around to find Paine and Rikku slump on the ground.

"Someone is going to get…ow… hurt!" Paine shouted as she tried to sit up.

"What's up with them?" Miroku asked.

"Ah, damn it, you guys! You broke their legs too!" Nyaru sighed in irritation.

"…How coincidental," Sekaya shook her head.

"How coincidental, indeed," Logos spoke up.

Everyone turned Logos and Ormi who were unfortunately for them, were still around. "It seems these brats have done our job for us, Ormi," Logos smirked.

"Yeah, maybe we should thank them," Ormi grin evilly.

"Indeed," Logos laughed as he took out his revolvers. "Don't worry, children, this won't hurt us a bit!"

"Oh, you guys suck!" Hamster exclaimed.

"That's no fair! We don't have weapons!" Momo shouted.

"Wait! Yes we do," Nyaru said as she retrieved the Garment Grids and the Dress-spheres from her pocket and tossed them to her friends. "Hurry choose which one you want and chose a garment grid!"

They all nodded and scrabbled through the mess of garment grids and dress-spheres. They quickly inserted their dress-spheres into the garment grids and were engulfed in a blinding light.

The first to appear was Jakob. He wore a black chest-plate, black shoulder, arm and leg armor, black battle boots, and black gauntlets over his T-shirt and jeans. In his hand was a long broadsword with a dragon painted on the dark blade. He had chosen Dark Knight.

Next to appear was Natalee and Maxx. Natalee wore a fur-lined, animal print bikini and primitive jewelry. Her bare skin and face was covered in primal body paint, and upon her hands were gloves in the shape of leopard claws. Maxx wore a complex dress of many fabrics and colors. And by her side was a catlike creature on all fours. They had chosen Berserker and Trainer.

Next were Miroku, Adam and Hamster. Miroku wore a black leather jacket a white muscle shirt, blue jeans with silver chains and black boots. In his hands were a pair of revolvers that he twirled around in his hands. Adam was wearing a tight blue body suit with large shoulder and shin armor, black boots, and black gloves. In his hand was a shiny short sword with an ebony handle. Hamster wore a long dark colored robes and a large floppy magician's hat upon his head. In his hand was a long, was brightly colored staff. They had chosen Gunner and Black Mage.

And last but not least were Momo and Sekaya. Momo was revealed in a tight multicolored bodysuit and goggles. In her hands was a large bazooka. She looked kind of like an albhed. Sekaya wore a long white robe with a hood that was lined with a red and white triangle pattern on the hem of the robe, sleeves and hood. Upon her feet she wore white leather boots and had red fingerless gloves on her hands. In one hand was a long, elegant staff. They had chosen the Alchemist and White Mage Dress-spheres.

"Lookin' good!" Nyaru smiled and gave them two thumbs up.

"Hmph! They may have fancy new get-ups, but let's see if they can fight!" Ormi said as he took out his shield.

"I concur!" Logos said twirling his guns.

"Hey! Either get the hell out of our way, or the girls will make sure you won't ever get to have kids!" Miroku taunted. "Not as if anyone would go to bed with you guys anyway so it's no big loss."

"Hey!" Ormi snarled.

"Sniveling brat!" Logos pointed one of his long revolvers at Miroku's head.

"Bring it on!" Adam smiled pointing his short sword at Logos.

"But first, let's make things a bit more even!" Ormi laughed as eight goons ran in front of the two henchmen.

"Hey! That's ten against nine! How is that even?" Momo glared.

"Cowards!" Sekaya spat.

"Who cares, let's just annihilate these delinquents!" Jakob said as he charged at the group of goons swinging his sword.

Jakob slashed at one of the goons, but it dodged the attack. The others watched as Jakob and the goon continued to clash weapons. Nyaru turned to everyone.

"Let's not just stand here! Chose a goon and fight it! I call dibs on Logos," Nyaru smirked at the man taller henchman.

"We'll see who laughs last, little girl," Logos returned her smirk with a devilish grin.

Nyaru charged through the crowd of goons that were swarming Jakob. The others looked at each other for a moment or two then followed suit to help Jakob. Sekaya stayed behind, shaking her staff.

"Aww, damn it, I can't fight with this thing! It's too fragile!" Sekaya let out an aggravated sigh, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING IF ALL I CAN DO IS HEAL?"

Meanwhile in the crowd, Momo, Adam and Nat were helping Jakob with the large crowd of goons, while Hamster was trying his best to try and cast a spell, but his staff would only make sparks. Nat continued to do damage to another goon with various kick combos while Adam and Jakob would knock them out.

"Ugh! How many more are there?" Nat asked.

"Six more," Momo said as she began to mix various items.

"You sure you know what you're doing with those?" Jakob asked over his shoulder as he trusted his blade at another Goon.

"Jakob's right, Momo, that doesn't look too safe," Adam told her as he swung his short sword through the crowd of Goons.

"Relax! Of course I know what I'm-"

Suddenly the concoction in Momo's hands exploded in a cloud of purple smoke. As the smoke cleared, Momo's face was a neon green color!

"-doing." Momo coughed up the last of her sentence.

"Right," Jakob raised an eyebrow and turned to Hamster. "How's that spell coming?"

"If this spell was coming any slower, we'd be long dead before I could even figure out how to cast it!" Hamster growled in frustration, shaking his staff franticly.

"Could I have some help here?" Nyaru called back.

The four of them look to see Nyaru dog-piled by three goons, and she was slowly crawling in Logos's direction.

"I'd love to help you Nyaru, but little Neko fell asleep." Maxx pointed to the small cat curled up on the ground.

"Then nudge it, or kick it or something! The rest of us have our hands full!" Jakob told her.

"Kick little Neko? Are you nuts?" Maxx exclaimed, "Why doesn't Sekaya help her?"

"Well Maxx, I'd love to, but I CAN'T ATTACK WITH THIS THING! Heck, I don't even have any offensive spells!" Sekaya shouted.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Nat pleaded. "Where's Miroku?"

Meanwhile Miroku was twirling his guns, facing the two main henchmen.

"Well, well, Ormi, it seems the little cowboy wants to play with the big boys," Logos smirked.

Ormi laughed, "Yeah, come on, little cowboy, giddy-up!"

Miroku let out a confident laugh. "Ha, ha! We'll see who's little once you taste lead!"

Miroku began to pull the triggers of his revolvers wildly in Ormi's direction. Ormi quickly blocked each shot with his shield.

"Bwa ha ha ha! It'll take more than a few bullets to beat us!" Ormi laughed.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and a series of screams. Out of the smokescreen, Nyaru marched angrily. Her body was covered in soot, and stood beside Miroku.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked.

"One of the Goons groped somewhere they regretted," Nyaru snarled.

"Oh, is that all?" Miroku smirked.

"Can we just please kick their asses now?" Nyaru glared at him.

"What about the others? We can't take these two on by ourselves," Miroku told her.

"Jimmy, Momo, Adam and Nat are going to take care of the goons, Sekaya is trying to figure out a way to attack, and Jakob and Maxx will help once as they train Neko." Nyaru told him.

"Ahem!" Logos interrupted.

Nyaru and Miroku turned their attention to Ormi and Logos.

"If you haven't forgotten about us, can we please get this battle over with?" Logos asked.

"Yeah! Some of us have lives to get back to, ya know!" Ormi folded his arms.

"Lives? What lives? All you two do is hide behind your boss's skirt! And from time to time, look up it," Miroku laughed.

"Miroku!" Nyaru scolded.

"Hey! You'll be eating those words!" Ormi snarled.

"Indeed!" Logos twirled his revolvers and shot at Miroku's feet.

Miroku jumped out of the way. Nyaru charged at Ormi and thrust her katana forward. Ormi quickly moved but the blade left a deep cut in his arm. Ormi sneered and smacked her across the face with his shield. Nyaru let out a groan as she fell back from the force. Miroku quickly loaded his guns fired a Burst Shot at Ormi's shin. Ormi let out a cry as the bullet pierced his flesh and fell to his knees. Miroku turned to Nyaru and held his hand to her. She gladly took it and he began to help her to her feet. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Miroku quickly drew back his hand causing Nyaru to fall onto her backside. Miroku examined his hand to see a fresh wound. He then looked up to see Logos pointing his gun, the smoke still steaming off of it. Logos quickly twirled the gun and held the tip of the shaft to his lips and lightly blew on it, causing the smoke to disperse.

"Why you-!" Miroku lifted his gun and aimed for Logos's head.

"Wait," Nyaru shouted as she struggled to her feet. "Allow me!"

Nyaru raised her hand into the air and shouted, "Nonpareil!" Nyaru rushed at Logos thrust her blade into his stomach. Nyaru stopped and stared into the henchman's eyes, as her face was three inches away from his. He smirked at her, and she did the same as she stepped back and pulled the blade out of him. Logos fell to his knees and held his hand to his stomach. He raised that hand to his face to see his hand drenched in blood. He chuckled and reached into his sleeve pulling out two potions. He tossed one to Ormi and as if synchronized, they pulled the cork out of the flask with their teeth and began to chug the liquid inside.

"Hey! No fair!" Miroku shouted.

Nyaru and Miroku watched in amazement as the two henchmen drank their wounds began to heal magically. The two of them grabbed their weapons and stood up, completely refreshed.

"Damn it! Why won't you two die?" Nyaru growled.

The two henchmen began to laugh evilly.

"Need some back up?" A voice called from behind.

"Jakob!" Nyaru smiled.

Jakob ran up between Miroku and Nyaru. "And I brought a few friends."

Adam, Nat, Maxx, Sekaya, and Momo ran up behind them.

"What took you guys so long?" Miroku asked.

"We had some technical difficulties with our Dress-Spheres," Maxx glared at him, her face no longer a bright green.

"Now let's kick some ass!" Maxx smiled, stroking her cat.

"Maxx, can't you just say: Kick some butt?" Nat scolded.

"Like I said, let's kick some ass!" Maxx sighed.

"Yes, let's kick some buttocks!" Adam added, raising his fist in the air.

Maxx and Natalee raised their eyebrows at him.

"Hey, where's Hamster?" Nyaru asked.

"He's still trying to figure out how his staff works." Momo informed her.

"Then I guess he's going to miss all the fun!" Jakob smirked as he rushed at Logos.

Jakob raised his blade and struck Logos in the side. Logos let out a shout of pain, dropped one of his guns and held his side.

"Why you impudent fool!" Logos hissed.

"Heh, pretty impressive, Jakob. But not as impressive as this!" Miroku twirled his guns and aimed at Ormi. "Trigger Happy time!"

Miroku furiously pulled the triggers on his guns, sending a barrage of bullets towards Ormi. Unfortunately once again, Ormi blocked each shot with his shield.

"Bwa ha ha! Not impressive enough!" Ormi mocked.

"We'll show you what's impressive, right ladies?" Sekaya folded her arms.

"You bet!" The rest of the girls shouted.

Momo and Nyaru dropped their weapons, faced each other, bent over and held out their hands as platforms for a pair of feet. A few feet away from Momo and Nyaru, Maxx placed Neko in Nat's arms and Sekaya was twirling her staff.

"Ready ladies? 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Sekaya chanted. "Protect!"

Neko and Natalee suddenly felt the magical tingling of a protective veil.

"Go!" Maxx shouted to Natalee.

Natalee nodded and ran toward Momo and Nyaru with little Neko in her arms. Natalee jumped and landed on Momo and Nyaru's hands. As if by reflex, Nyaru and Momo threw their hands into the air and launched Natalee and Neko across the battlefield. Natalee gracefully landed on Ormi's shoulders, still hold little Neko. Natalee turned to Logos.

"Hey, Twig-man!" Natalee shouted.

Logos turned to the Berserker.

"Catch!" Natalee shouted tossing Neko at Logos.

Neko landed on Logos's face and dug her nails into his skin.

"Attack Neko!" Maxx ordered the cat.

Neko responded to her Trainer's command and began to madly scratch up Logos's face. Logos screamed in horror and the sharp nails dug into his face and began to run around in circles.

"My turn!" Natalee smirked and shouted, "Berserk!"

Natalee's eyes began to glow a deep red. She looked down at Ormi and grinned evilly. She raised her cat claw gloves and began to scratch at the heavy man's face as well. The others laughed in amusement as two henchmen were running around with their faces being scratched up. They tried to beat and pummel the cat and the young woman off their faces but the effort was useless thanks to Sekaya's Protect spell.

"Good plan, girls," Miroku laughed.

"Thank you," Sekaya smiled.

"How long will it hold them?" Adam asked.

"Well, depending if they realize that they could easily pull both Neko and Natalee off of them, I'd say about…" Momo thought out loud.

"Now!"

Suddenly the group of teenager was thrown back by the force of Natalee and Neko being thrown at them, causing them to all fall over into a pile.

"Momo!" Maxx snarled. "Learn when to keep your mouth shut!"

"Hey, she didn't know," Nyaru moaned as she sat up. "Heck, if she didn't say it out loud, I probably would have."

"Hmph, figures," Sekaya rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Nyaru punched Sekaya in the arm.

"Ahem!"

Everyone sat up and turned their attention to Logos and Ormi, who had bleeding faces from the many scratches. And, boy, did they look ticked off!

"Heh, heh, heh… Aww, hell," Jakob sighed when he tried to reach for his sword, but found nothing.

Logos and Ormi approached the eight teenagers with an intention to beat them all to an inch of their lives. But before the two henchmen could lay one finger on the helpless eight, who should come to their rescue but… Hamster!

"Hey guys! I figured out how to use magic!" Hamster smiled as he ran up to them.

Before Hamster could reach them he accidentally tripped on a loose board and fell flat on his face, dropping his staff. As the staff hit the ground, two balls of pyro shot out and set fire to Logos and Ormi's robes! The eight friends watched as the two of them were consumed in flames and fell to the ground. Once the fires died down, it revealed Logos and Ormi on their backs, twitching, and burnt to a crisp!

"Boss…" Ormi twitched.

"This… can not… be," Logos groaned.

The eight of them scrambled to their feet. Before anyone could say a word, they were all huddled around Hamster. Hamster was surprised by the eight pairs of eyes that lay upon him.

"You saved us Hamster!" Natalee squealed happily, hugged the younger boy.

"Out of all the dumb luck…" Miroku laughed and punched Hamster playfully in the arm.

"Heh, it was nothing," Hamster smiled triumphantly.

"How did you do that?" Momo asked.

"Did you have that planned all along? Or was it all a fluke?" Adam smirked.

"Even if I knew, I couldn't tell you." Hamster laughed.

Everyone except Nyaru, Sekaya, and Maxx joined in the laughter.

"Guys!" Nyaru interrupted.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Nyaru, what is it?" Jakob asked.

"It's not over yet." Nyaru said sternly.

"Nyaru's right. Something seems missing," Sekaya added.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Come on, think! We've all at least seen the beginning of this game!" Nyaru told them.

"So?" Miroku asked.

"At the begging of the game there is the concert, then the fight with those two goons. What happens next?" Maxx asked.

The group fell silent for a moment until suddenly the silence was broken by the moaning and groaning of the two henchmen. The eight of them turned their attention to Logos and Ormi who were now sitting up with a familiar woman.

"That's quite enough sniveling, boys," The woman said to Logos and Ormi.

"Yuna?" Nat whispered.

"No… Not Yuna," Nyaru told her.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: No I do not and won't ever own the rights to Final Fantasy X-2 or another Final Fantasy ever. They belong to Square-Enix. I just play the games.

**All Screwed Up**

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe**

"Come on, think! We've all at least seen the beginning of this game!" Nyaru told them.

"So?" Miroku asked.

"At the begging of the game there is the concert, then the fight with those two goons. What happens next?" Maxx asked.

The group fell silent for a moment until suddenly the silence was broken by the moaning and groaning of the two henchmen. The eight of them turned their attention to Logos and Ormi who were now sitting up with a familiar woman.

"That's quite enough sniveling, boys." The woman said to Logos and Ormi.

"Yuna?" Nat whispered.

"No… Not Yuna." Nyaru told her.

The Yuna impersonator approached the eight friends.

"Persistent, aren't y-… Wait a second. You aren't the Dullwings!" She exclaimed.

"Very observant, Madame Obvious," Sekaya rolled her eyes.

"Insolent child," The imposter hissed. "Who are you people anyway?"

"Uh…" Momo began.

"We are…" Nyaru began.

"S.L.A!" Nat exclaimed happily.

"What's that?" Jakob asked.

"Sephiroth Lovers Anonymous!" Nat told him.

"I think that's already a therapy group," Maxx told her. "One that you should join by the way."

"CUSH!" Hamster smiled.

"We are…" Nyaru thought for a moment.

"Hell's Angels!" Miroku shouted.

"That's a biker group!" Jakob told him.

"The Leblanc Syndicate?" Momo suggested.

"That's MY group!" The Yuna Imposter protested.

"We are… the 'Shwee Squad'?" Nyaru asked.

"Where did that come from?" Adam asked.

"'Shwee' is a word I made up in grade ten. It is an expression or exclamation of Joy, hopefulness or happiness," Nyaru told her.

"I like it!" Natalee smiled.

"Alright, we are the Shwee Squad. And you are Leblanc if I am correct?" Nyaru smiled.

"Indeed I am, love," The Yuna Imposter smirked.

"Then you have something that belongs to Yuna. So, we're going to have to ask you to give it back," Nyaru smiled, "But, first…"

Nyaru ran up to Leblanc with a notepad and a pen.

"Can I have you're autograph?" Nyaru asked.

"Sure," Leblanc raised an eye brow at her as she took the pen and signed the notepad.

"Nyaru!" Maxx shook her head.

"What! She's my favorite character in this game!" Nyaru told her.

"Nyaru, this is no time for autographs. If my knowledge serves me right, this is where we are supposed to get Yuna's Garment Grid back," Sekaya told her.

"Oh yeah," Nyaru smiled sheepishly then turned to Leblanc. "Thank you."

Nyaru ran back over to her friend and got her serious look back.

"Now… Yuna's grid," Nyaru held out her hand in a gesture for Leblanc to give it back.

"Yeah! You give us Yunie's Garment Grid right now!" Momo shouted.

"Didn't you kids ever learn about 'finder's keepers'?" Leblanc smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Give it back," Jakob glared.

"Very well, it's yours," Leblanc sighed and tossed the garment grid into the air and quickly turned back into her original form. "But it won't be yours for long, loves!"

"Dude!" Miroku ran up to Leblanc and began to pace around her, looking at her up and down. "She's looks even better in person!"

"Excuse me?" Leblanc looked at him oddly.

"Just look at that butt!" Miroku smiled to himself.

"Miroku!" Hamster shouted. "This is no time for your drooling-fests!"

"Can't I just touch it?" Miroku pouted.

"Get your arse back here!" Nyaru hissed.

"Sigh… Yes, 'Master'," Miroku sulked as he shuffled back over to his friends.

"Wait! What happened to the garment grid?" Maxx asked.

"Neko's got it," Natalee pointed to Neko who had the garment grid between its teeth.

"Way to go, Neko!" Maxx praised the feline as she took the grid from its mouth.

"Ahem!" Leblanc drew attention back to herself. "If I do recall, I believe we were going to fight for that garment grid?"

"Or we could avoid this altogether and just run away with the garment grid," Adam pointed out.

"I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon," Leblanc smirked as eight Fem-goons appeared behind her blocking the only way off the dock.

"That was SO cool!" Nyaru exclaimed with amazement. "Why can't I have minions?"

"Hey! We aren't minions!" a fem-goon protested.

"Shut up, minion!" Leblanc snapped at the fem-goon.

"Yes, boss…" The fem-goon stood in attention.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Jakob said to the others.

"Aww, common! Do we have to fight her? She's so cool!" Nyaru whined.

"If we don't she's most likely going to wipe the floor with us," Sekaya told her.

"Well I'm ready for some action!" Momo smiled holding up her Bazooka.

"Cush!" Hamster squealed.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Nyaru sighed and turned to Leblanc. "Just because we're about to kick your ass doesn't mean I'm not your number one fan!"

"We'll see whose kicking whose ass, loves!" Leblanc smirked. "Ladies! Attack!"

"Yes, boss!" The Fem-goons chorused as they charged the eight friends.

Leblanc watched with a smirk as the nine friends struggled with the fem-goons. Since most of them did not have weapons they could actually block with, Sekaya, Momo, Maxx, Miroku, and Natalee were automatically pinned to the ground by five fem-goons while Adam, Jakob, Nyaru and Hamster were fighting off the rest.

"Guys! Help us!" Natalee shouted from underneath a fem-goon.

"You know I'd love to, but we have our hands full too, ya know!" Adam shouted back, clashing weapons with his opponent.

"There is only three fem-goons not pinning someone, one of you can help us!" Momo told her.

"Yes but which one of us?" Jakob asked as he swung his blade at a pouncing fem-goon.

"Hamster can help us!" Sekaya told them.

"Why Hamster?" Maxx asked, trying to wriggle her way out.

"If Hamster stays to fight a fem-goon, he could get knocked out because he can't handle physical attacks. He's a black mage! He can cast magic on all these fem-goons and set us free!" Sekaya told her.

"Great idea!" Nyaru smiled and turned to Hamster. "Hamster, get back there, while I take care of this one."

"Right!" Hamster smiled and began to chant.

Nyaru ran up to the fem-goon that was about to tackle Hamster and hit her in the face with the butt of her katana. The fem-goon fell to the ground holding her jaw. Nyaru was about to finish her off when suddenly the fem-goon Jakob was fighting with jumped onto her back and began to smack Nyaru in the face with her mini fan. Jakob came up behind them and knocked the fem-goon out with a hard smack to the head. The fem-goon became limp and slid off Nyaru's back, hitting the ground.

"Thanks," Nyaru smiled shyly at him.

"You're welcome," Jakob smirked and winked.

Nyaru blushed a deep crimson and turned her face away. She was about to say something when a fem-goon landed between with a 'thud'. Nyaru and Jakob turned their attentions to Adam, who had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oops, sorry about that," He apologized.

"It's alright," Jakob told him, "Good work, by the way."

From behind them they could hear the blood curdling screams of fem-goons as they were set aflame. Nyaru, Adam and Jakob watched as the flaming fem-goons ran for their lives past a wide-eyed Leblanc.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Leblanc snarled and shook her fist as the retreating goons.

The others joined Adam, Jakob, and Nyaru, and laughed as the fem-goons disappeared from sight.

"Why did you have to burn mine off? I was enjoying it." Miroku pouted at Hamster.

"How can you enjoy being pinned to the ground?" Momo asked.

"Don't you see? It's the closest he'll ever get to a woman!" Jakob laughed.

"Hey!" Miroku protested.

"People, FOCUS!" Sekaya shouted. "If you haven't noticed, we got some unfinished business to take care of!"

"Sekaya is right," Nyaru told the others. "We still need to take care of Leblanc."

"Yeah, but where is she?" Maxx pointed out.

Everyone turned to where Leblanc had been standing last. She had vanished.

"Maybe she figured out we're too superior for her and ran home crying," Jakob suggested with a smirk.

"I doubt it. Leblanc isn't the type to give up just like that," Nyaru told him.

"Yea, you would know, Obsessive Syndicate freak," Miroku laughed.

"Hey! I am NOT OBSESSIVE! Having plenty of knowledge and a hand full of pictures of them plus knowing all their lines is NOT obsessive," Nyaru told him.

"Sure it isn't," Sekaya said sarcastically.

"Look the problem at hand is that she isn't here and she could be anywhere," Natalee told everyone.

"Yeah! We'll just have to keep our eyes open," Momo added.

"THUNDER!"

Before anyone could make a move they were all struck by lightning! Their bodies shook violently as the surge of electric charge flowed through them. Once the surge stopped they all fell to the ground in a heap with smoke rising from their bodies. Leblanc landed a few feet behind them and crossed her arms with a devilish smirk playing on her lips.

"The mighty Leblanc runs from no one, loves," She laughed. "Now, I'll just be taking that grid back…"

Leblanc began to approach the smoking heap when suddenly one of them sat up.

"Ugh… Woo… what a shock, eh?" Adam said with his hair standing on end.

Then another sat up. "Ouchie," Momo groaned as she coughed up smoke.

Leblanc stepped back in shock as the rest of them began to sit up and then slowly rose to their feet, dusting them selves off.

"This can't be! You should all be KO'd from that attack!" Leblanc exclaimed.

"Jeez, nice to know you care," Nyaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah, can't we just do it and make up?" Miroku smirked and held out his arms.

Sekaya smacked him in the back of the head. "No sensual relations with the enemy!"

"You just don't understand that you are utterly incapable of eradicating us," Jakob told Leblanc.

"Well, this time I'll just have to take you out one by one!" Leblanc shouted as she raised her hands in the air.

The nine friends heard a loud crack of thunder in the sky and looked up to see a barrage of lightning hurdling down towards them. The nine of them quickly ducked behind a pile of boxes to dodge the barrage.

"What do we do now?" Hamster asked.

"I don't know," Nyaru sighed.

"Well, common, Nyaru, you've beaten this game 125 times! You know the game off by heart!" Momo told her.

"126," Nyaru corrected.

"Whatever! Think of something! What should we do?" Maxx shouted.

"Ok… someone recap what has happened so far," Nyaru crossed her arms.

"So far we've fallen from the sky, broke Paine and Rikku's legs when Yuna should have been here to rescue them," Natalee told her.

"But instead all of us had to fight those two losers, and we defeated them. But know their boss is going berserk on our asses to take the garment grid back after we're lying motionless on the ground," Adam added.

"Alright. So if she is anything like she is in the video game I think I know what to do," Nyaru told them, and then turned to Maxx, "Do you think you've got control of Neko?"

"Yeah," Maxx told her.

"So what's the plan?" Miroku asked.

"We blind her with a skill I so dearly hope Neko has. It's called 'Neko Gauge'. It will not only inflict damage but will also blind her with Darkness… then we beat the crap out of her with all we got," Nyaru told them.

"…Sounds adequately pleasant," Jakob smiled.

"I don't know. How is it going to work without her frying poor Neko with her Thunder attacks?" Maxx asked.

"Hamster! Is Ormi and Logos still around?" Nyaru asked.

"Yeah, they're out cold. Why?" Hamster asked.

"Alright, one of you is going to come with me to provide a distraction! Now who's going to come with me?" Nyaru asked.

"I'll do it!" Miroku spoke up.

"…Anyone?" Nyaru ignored him.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Miroku waved his hands around in the air.

"…Anyone at all?" Nyaru continued to ignore him.

"ME! PICK ME!" Miroku shouted.

"Sigh… alright, Miroku, you follow my lead," Nyaru told him.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and a flash as the pile of crates they were hiding behind exploded into millions of splinters! Everyone turned to see that Leblanc was growing impatient.

"Everyone! Scramble!" Natalee shouted as the nine of them took off to hide amongst various boxes.

Miroku closely followed Nyaru toward a small group of crates closest to where Leblanc was casting her magic. Nyaru then turned to him.

"Alright, you start the distraction and I'm going to grab Ormi's shield. If I'm right, it should have some protect against thunder attacks, if at all," Nyaru told him.

"Why can't we just get it together?" Miroku asked.

"Well, number one: if we go together, it's more likely she'll see us and kill us both, instead while one distracts and the other fetches, then only one of us gets killed. Mainly you. And number two: I don't trust you to go anywhere alone with me. So get out there!" Nyaru told him as she shoved him out into the open.

Miroku stumbled out into the open and turned back to see that Nyaru had already disappeared.

"Aww, damn. Why me?" Miroku sighed.

Miroku drew a deep breath and walked over to Leblanc. Leblanc was about to cast another spell to reveal the hidden friends when she noticed the young man approaching.

"What are you doing here, boy!" She hissed, as she switched her target to Miroku.

"Hey, I'm not all that younger than you," Miroku smirked, completely hiding his nervous 'oh my god I'm going to die' state. "So, how are you and the twins doing?"

"Excuse me?" Leblanc felt confused and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know any twins."

"Oh, you've known them for quite a while, and I think it's about time you introduced me to them," Miroku smirked as he stared at her chest.

Meanwhile, Nyaru crept passed the unconscious Ormi and grabbed his shield. Nyaru lifted it with a groan.

"Ugh. I never expected it to be this heavy," She whined as she began to head over to Miroku.

But before she could take another step something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see Logos looking up at her with a smirk on his face.

"And where do you think you're going, little girl?" He asked, although his voice was a bit weak from exhaustion.

"Hmm, I don't know. How about: AWAY FROM YOU!" Nyaru told him and smacked him over the head with the shield, causing him to also fall unconscious.

Nyaru smiled at her handy work and ran off to help Miroku.

Meanwhile Miroku was still distracting Leblanc with his perverted "skills".

"Hey do those dispense beer too or are they both only calcium rich dairy products?" Miroku asked as he poked her chest.

"Grr… ENOUGH OF YOUR DISTRACTIONS!" Leblanc snapped and raised her hands in the air. "Prepare to be zapped, love!"

Thunder clapped above and Miroku watched helplessly as lightning rolled down from the heavy clouds and was about to strike him. Luckily Nyaru jumped in the way hold the shield above to protect them from the Thunder attack. As the lightning cleared Nyaru tossed the shield to the side.

"You owe me, Miroku," She hissed.

"I'll reward you myself with a good old heart-filled slap on the ass later," Miroku told her.

"Actually, how about just a thank you and we'll call it even," Nyaru rolled her eyes.

"Fine, your loss," Miroku shrugged.

"ENOUGH! You either surrender the Garment Grid or I fry you both!" Leblanc threatened as she raised her fan into the air, about to smack them.

"Maxx! NOW!" Nyaru shouted.

Maxx jumped out from her hiding spot and ordered, "NEKO GAUGE!"

Leblanc's expression soon changed as the feline lunged at her and began to scratch her face. As Neko retreated after a while, a cloud of darkness appeared in front of Leblanc's eyes, blocking her view.

"What the… Who turned off the lights? I demand you remove this status affect at once!" Leblanc shouted.

"Alright! It's working!" Nyaru smiled to herself. Nyaru turned back to the other crates. "Alright guys! ATTACK!"

Just as she said the word, the rest of them rushed out from their hiding spots and rushed Leblanc.

"GO NEKO!" Maxx commanded as Neko ran ahead and leaped at Leblanc once again.

Leblanc screamed as the furry animal landed on her face once more and began to scratch her fragile skin.

"NOT AGAIN! MY FACE! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Leblanc screamed as she tore the creature off her face and threw it to the side.

"Neko! NO!" Maxx cried and ran to the aid of her cat.

Leblanc began to move around blindly, swinging her fan for she was still blinded by the Darkness status effect. The nine friends smirked and everyone except Nyaru, and Maxx who was who was nursing poor Neko, charged at Leblanc all at once, attacking her with their weapons. Suddenly the seven who were attacker were soon thrown off by a wave of thunder, throwing them into the air in every which direction. Maxx stopped nursing Neko and joined Nyaru as they both stood with their mouths agape as Leblanc limped out of the cloud of smoke. She was all beaten and bruised with a scratched up face, and the cloud of darkness was gone. Their friends lay on the ground and were groaning in pain.

"I-I'm not down yet, loves…" Leblanc wheezed. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT, THE MIGHTY LEBLANC!"

"Talk about stubborn…" Maxx huffed.

"Indeed." Nyaru crossed her arms.

"Come on, we can take her," Maxx told Nyaru.

"Nope, we can't," Nyaru told her.

"Why not?" Maxx asked.

"Well, Neko looks like she could use some rest… and I dropped my sword when I took Ormi's shield," Nyaru explained.

"You WHAT!" Maxx exclaimed. "How can you be so calm?"

"Well usually I've learned that when in a situation like this, the heroes always get saved in the end by something completely random," Nyaru told her.

"THIS ISN'T A DAMN CARTOON!" Maxx snapped.

"Just wait for it…" Nyaru told her.

Leblanc continued to limp towards them. She stopped and raised her hands into the air.

"You are going to pay for what you and your friends did to my BEAUTIFUL FACE!" She snarled and began to chant a spell.

"Nyaru…" Maxx hissed.

"Wait for it…" Nyaru whispered.

Suddenly Hamster sat up and chanted a couple of words weakly. Right above Leblanc, formed a small bucket of water. The bucket slowly tipped over and dropped down, drenching the Syndicate leader. Leblanc's arms dropped to her side and she spit out water. She began to sway, and then fell flat on her face as the bucket landed on her butt. Maxx stared in disbelief.

"What… the… hell." Sekaya said slowly as she sat up with a groan.

The rest of the fallen friends began to sit up weakly and stared at Leblanc's KO'd body in surprise.

"Well, it wasn't an atomic explosion, but it'll have to do." Nyaru shrugged.

"Warn me next time when something immature like this is going to happen," Maxx glared at Nyaru as she petted Neko in her arms.

"Maybe. If it crosses my mind, that is," Nyaru smirked as she walked over to retrieve her sword that was sitting beside Ormi's unconscious body.

"Is everyone okay?" Adam asked everyone in general.

"I've fallen and I can't get up!" Miroku told her.

"…Anyone else?" Sekaya asked.

"Owie." Momo moaned as she rubbed her bottom.

"Absolutely inconceivable…" Jakob rubbed his back as he stood up.  
Everyone else followed suit and stood up.

"Well, that had to be one of the most stupid plans ever." Sekaya sighed.

"Hey, you try making something up at the last minute!" Nyaru snapped.

"Well, we won so… What do we do now?" Adam asked.

"I can play the Fanfare with my nose!" Hamster offered.

"…Or we could not, and say we didn't." Jakob gave him a smirk.

"Well, we don't really have anywhere to go…" Momo noted.

"She's right. We have no place to stay, and no gil." Natalee sighed.

"Aww come on! I'm sure you girls could make lots of money with those bodies!" Miroku smirked.

Nyaru, Sekaya, Maxx, Natalee, and Momo punched Miroku in the face in unison. Miroku fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Anyway, back to our problem," Hamster rolled his eyes, "There is no way to get back home, and we have no place to stay, no food, and no money."

"Wait! Where's Paine and Rikku?" Momo exclaimed.

Everyone turned to find that Paine and Rikku, who were unconscious this whole time, were missing.

"Well they can't have gotten far with broken legs," Adam noted.

"Then they must have gotten help to get out of here while we were fighting," Momo suggested.

Suddenly there was a loud WOOSH. They all looked up to see a large red air ship swoop down beside the dock. An intercom crackled as an annoying voice announced:

"Alright Kiddies! All board!"

"Kiddies?" Nyaru scoffed, "We aren't 'Kiddies'!"

"Just get on the ship! Yuna wants a word with you," The intercom crackled.

Nyaru turned to the others.

"Well, shall we?" Nyaru smiled.

The others nodded and smiled as well.

The nine friends boarded the large airship. They gazed in wonder at all the bright lights and gadgets that were far beyond advanced from what they were used to. The halls were lined with lights. As the mechanical door opened, they gasped at the sight of the cockpit. The ooed and awed at how amazing it was. In the center of the cockpit was YRP all sitting in wheel chairs with casts on their legs and what they recognized to be Buddy, Shinra and Brother. They nine of them winced at the sight of YRP and felt guilt wash over them.

"So you're the ones who injured Yuna," Brother mused as he stepped forward to have a good look at them.

"Ahem!" Rikku coughed.

"…and injured Rikku and Paine as well," Brother rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Nice to know you CARE!" Rikku stuck her tongue at him.

Yuna rolled her wheelchair forward, past Brother.

"Nyaru was it?" Yuna asked.

Nyaru nodded.

"I would like to thank you for helping Rikku, Paine and I get my garment grid back," Yuna smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I didn't do it on my own, ya know," Nyaru placed a hand on her hip and gestured to her friends.

"Thank you, all of you," Yuna smiled.

"We're sorry about breaking your legs." Maxx said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Shinra said we should heal up in a matter of weeks." Yuna said.

"That's good. Again we all apologize," Sekaya bowed.

Brother's eyebrows shot up as he noticed Sekaya. He ran up close to her and gave her a seductive look.

"Well hello there." Brother smirked.

Sekaya would have comically sweat dropped, as would her eight friends, if this was an anime.

"…Anyway, we were wonder if you'd maybe like to join us?" Rikku asked as she rolled her wheelchair in front of them.

"WHAT? I am the leader! I MAKE THE DECISIONS!" Brother protested.

"Aww, come on, Brother," Yuna pouted.

"…Well, if it's okay with Yuna… Alright! You will be joining us!"

"Seriously?" Nyaru asked.

"Sounds like you don't have much of a choice," Paine said simply.

"What do ya say, guys?" Nyaru asked.

"Alright!" They all shouted in unison.

"Looks like its unanimous. The Shwee Squad is at you're service!" Nyaru shook Yuna's hand.

"Shwee Squad, eh?" Shinra mused.

"Welcome aboard!" Yuna smiled happily.

_To Be Continued_…


End file.
